


Suit & Tie

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin in a dress, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as long as I got my suit and tie<br/>I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight<br/>And you got fixed up to the nines<br/>Let me show you a few things<br/>~Justin Timberlake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsUsVbTj2AY
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

Armin hated attending charity balls with Erwin. They were all pretty much the same. Filled with rich snobby people showing off how much money they had to give away all with the pretense of looking charitable when they were really only there for the gossip. Erwin only went to them because he had to as the heir to a major multinational company, and because he was Erwin’s spouse he was obligated to go with him.

Because of that, they liked to make it a game to see how much of a scandal they could make. They couldn’t make too much of an uproar because it would look bad for the company, but when the heir of said company was married to a man that sometimes liked to go out in public dressed in women’s clothes, it was hard to go anywhere without a trail of whispers following behind them.

For tonight’s event, Armin felt the need to be pretty, so he put on his favorite dress. It was a black mini dress that stopped about mid-thigh, with mesh long sleeves. The top of the dress was covered in silver lace that trailed down the sleeves and bodice. The crowning piece of the dress was the plunging v that stopped midway down his back.  He slipped on the matching heels and chandelier earrings, put on a touch of makeup, threw his hair up into an elegant messy bun, and declared himself done. It wasn’t exactly the most appropriate thing to wear to one of these things, but Armin dressed for himself. Screw everyone else.

“You look delicious,” Erwin said wrapping his arms around Armin’s waist, kissing the side of his neck.

Armin smiled at him through the mirror. “Thanks. Now if you would kindly let me go so we can leave, I’d be much appreciative.”

“But I want to peel you out of it.”

Armin slapped Erwin’s hands. “We don’t have time for that.”

“Fine.” Erwin pouted and let him go.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault that your father is hosting this event and demanded that we be there. We can have our fun later.”

“I’m holding you too that.”

**

As they moved through the ballroom eyes followed them. Armin expected it, but it still made him uncomfortable. Erwin tightened his hold on Armin’s waist, and it helped a bit, but then someone called Erwin away, so he left him to his own devices. He stopped at the bar to get a drink then sat at an empty table.

Most of the crowd avoided him, which he was glad for. These weren’t his type of people. He came from a very modest background so it surprised him when Erwin first asked him out. It surprised quite a lot of people, but at least the ones that mattered were very accepting of their relationship.

He sipped at his drink waiting for Erwin to return when a man with two toned hair sat down next to him offering Armin a dance.

“No thanks. I’m fine.” He declined politely.

“Come on. A pretty little thing like you should be hanging off of someone’s arm not sitting in a chair in some corner.” The man smiled at him holding out his hand.

“I’m actually waiting for my date.”

“Then he shouldn’t have left you alone. Someone like me could snatch you up.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so sure of yourself.”

“Don’t be like that sexy.” He placed his hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Anything can happen if you just believe.”

“And anything can happen if you don’t remove your hand,” Erwin growled hovering over them while glaring at the man who had the audacity to touch his partner.

The man stood holding up his hands up in surrender and backing away. “My mistake.”

Erwin took the spot the man vacated, and pulled Armin into his lap.

“My hero,” Armin said sighing into his neck.

“I’d prefer it if you called me daddy.”

“My daddy then,” Armin purred.

Ewrin shuddered. “Let’s get out of here.” He stood up abruptly and dragged Armin towards the door.

“But we just got here and I wanted to dance at least once.”

He changed directions. “Then let’s find the closest men’s room.”

“We are not having a quickie at your father’s event,” Armin hissed.

“It hasn’t stopped us before.” Erwin smirked, pushing open the men’s room door.

“Erwin!”

“Shh,” he said as he dragged them into an empty stall, locking it behind them. “You don’t want anyone to hear you.” He flipped Armin around so that his back was facing him, and hiked up his already short skirt revealing a pink thong bisecting his cheeks. “Shit.”

“I did not put these on so you could fuck me in a bathroom stall!”

Erwin eased the panties off of him. “Looks like plans have changed.” He reached around and untucked Armin’s cock giving it an experimental squeeze.

Armin moaned, “Do you know how hard it’s going to be to get resituated?”

“Nope.” He pulled out a packet of lube and a condom from his pants pocket.

“You actually prepared for this? Were you planning on doing this the whole time?” Armin sounded incredulous.

“You know what this dress does to me.” He let Armin go so he could unzip his pants and get the condom on.

Armin turned to face him and knelt on the floor. “Let me.”

“Now who’s being eager?” Erwin snorted.

“Shut it or I will leave you here like this.”

Erwin closed his mouth and let Armin continue. Armin’s hand wrapped around his cock giving him a few strokes before swallowing him down his throat.

“Shit!”

Armin pulled off. “Now who needs to be quiet?”

“I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well it’s not like we have much time.”

“Touché.”

Armin went back to the task at hand and Erwin tried to keep his voice down, but with the way that Armin knew how to work a cock, he was having a very hard time.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

Armin pulled off lips glistening. “What?”

“Want to fuck you.”

Armin stood and turned around arching his back. “Then fuck me.”

Ewrin groaned, “With pleasure.” He rolled on the condom and handed Armin one of his own. “I figured you wouldn’t want to stain your dress.”

“There was a reason why I married you.” Armin grinned.

“It wasn’t just for my good looks?”

“That helped,” Armin snorted. “Now if you don’t stop talking and put that fat cock in me soon, I’m going to get that guy to take care of things for me.”

Erwin growled pressing Armin into the door. “Not a chance in hell.” He slicked up his cock and pressed a finger to Armin’s entrance.

“Just stick it in already,” he whined.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Armin arched his back rubbing his ass into Erwin’s dick.

Erwin took that as a sign to continue, and pressed the head of his cock to Armin’s entrance. Armin hissed. The burn of Erwin’s cock stretching him wide had his body tingling. He reached up his palms to the top of the stall door to ground himself as Erwin bottomed out. Erwin paused giving them both time to adjust. He nipped and kissed the back of Armin’s neck.

Armin squeezed down on Erwin’s cock. “Move,” he hissed and Erwin complied.

The sounds of skin slapping and harsh pants filled the air. Erwin kept the pace fast and hard and Armin craved every second of it arching into every thrust. Hair fell out of Armin’s bun, sticking to the back of his neck. Erwin bit into Armin’s shoulder.

“Close,” he whispered.  

“Me too,” Armin replied.

Erwin grabbed Armin’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon they both were falling over the edge, pleasure coursing through their systems.

Then someone knocked on their stall door. “Excuse me, Mr. Smith, but your father had requested your presence when you are decent.”

Erwin cleared his throat. “We’ll be out in just a minute.”

They held their breaths and waited for the man to leave the restroom. The main door clicked shut, and they burst out laughing.

“Just what we needed,” Erwin said pulling out and disposing the used condom.

“Now everyone probably knows what we just did.” Armin’s cheeks warmed as he turned to face Erwin.

“Who cares? At least we had some fun.” Erwin leaned down and pecked Armin’s lips.

“I’m not going to be able to look your parents in the face again.”

“I’m sure they’d understand seeing as how I’ve caught them doing the same exact thing.”

“Now I’m really not going to be able to look them in the face again.”

Erwin rolled his eyes. “Come on, we need to get you cleaned up so that we can face the vultures.”

“I think I’m going to stay in here.”

“You can’t stay in here.”

“Yes I can.” Armin crossed his arms over his chest.

“What if I made it up to you later?”

Armin frowned. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll do that thing you’ve been begging me to do when we get home.”

Armin’s eyes perked up. “More than once?”

“More than once.”

“Deal.”

**

When they got home, Armin forced Erwin to play the Rainbow Road course on Mario Kart, and cried out with glee every time he won. Restroom sex was totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
